


Baking for Genuises

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi tries his hand at Christmas baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking for Genuises

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas challenge 2006 at the kakairu comm on Livejournal

Iruka looked very seriously at Kakashi and tried to decide whether to laugh – because the Jonin looked like the tallest, skinniest snowman Iruka had ever seen – or scream – because Kakashi was covered from head to toe in flour, which was falling around him on the floor like very fine snow.

"The bag of flour and I had a disagreement," Kakashi offered by way of explanation.

Iruka took a very deep breath, trying hard to stay calm, because if he stared screaming now, he might not be able to stop until his voice gave out. Kakashi had a knack for doing infuriating things on the worst possible days. Iruka was still trying to recover from spending the day chasing sugar-infused mini-ninjas around the training fields.

"I can see that." He began slowly, "Dare I ask what the kitchen looks like?"

Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, chuckling distractedly, "Maybe…ah…better not."

Iruka felt the vein in his temple start to throb, and bit back a sigh. It was not, _not_ Kakashi's fault that every parent in Konoha had fed their children sugar cubes coated in chocolate for breakfast, he told himself; and Kakashi rarely did anything with the outright intention of tormenting him – it was just a side effect.

"Should I also not ask what you were doing when you had a…disagreement with the flour?"

To his surprise, rather than looking sheepish and admitting to some jutsu-related catastrophe – like the time the can opener had broken and he had attempted to open a can of pasta sauce with a decidedly unsuitable explosive tag - Kakashi brightened almost instantly and smiled, "Baking."

Iruka's alarm and ire increased. While Kakashi could indeed do miraculous things with field rations – and it took a_ lot_ to make field rations even remotely edible – his skills in an actual kitchen as opposed to around a campfire were somewhat lacking. The copious amounts of flour in his hair were evidence enough of that, if Iruka had needed evidence, of course.

"I made Christmas cookies," Kakashi produced a plate from behind his back, "want to try them?"

He was smiling so brightly, so hopefully, that Iruka just had to laugh. Standing there with that smile on his face, covered in powder and holding a plate full of sugar cookies shaped like candy canes, decorated with little stripes of coloured frosting, he looked just like a little kid, ready to say "Look what I did all by myself. Aren't you proud of me?"

"They look good," Iruka offered.

"They are good," Kakashi assured him, "I followed a recipe"

That was actually comforting. Kakashi's idea of cooking normally involved throwing everything even remotely edible into a pot and seeing what happened. The fact that the great Hatake Kakashi had deigned to use a recipe betrayed how badly he had wanted the cookies to turn out right.

 

Which meant, Iruka realized belatedly, that Kakashi was trying to impress him for some reason.

"You don't have to impress me you know."

"Maa…" Kakashi laughed and scratched his head, "I'm not trying to impress you pretty baby, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Kakashi had been acting strangely – well, more strangely than usual in any case – ever since the holiday season had started, throwing himself into Christmas preparations with a gusto almost as terrifying as Gai's. Iruka had even asked if it was some kind of bizarre challenge between the two Jonin, but had been assured time and time again that it wasn't.

He still couldn't figure out exactly what was going on.

_I will get to the bottom of this before Christmas_, Iruka promised himself, as he picked up a cookie and bit carefully into it,_ I will figure him out_.

"This…" Iruka made a sudden small, happy noise in back of his throat in surprise and took another bite of the cookie, not caring that he was talking with his mouth full, "This is really good!"

"I told you," Kakashi seemed to be all but bursting with pride as he offered up the plate again, "have another."

Iruka did have another, and another after that, and was about to have a fourth when he realized that Kakashi was watching him with a look of absolute and total rapture on his face.

"What?" He frowned suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kakashi laughed nervously, "I'm just glad you like them."

Iruka took the plate from Kakashi's hands very carefully and set it down on the floor, swallowing his last mouthful of cookie.

"Kakashi…" he put one hand on the older man's flour-coated shoulder, "Sometimes…you are so weird."

"I know," Kakashi laughed almost nervously, allowing Iruka to draw him in and kiss him lightly, "but isn't that why you love me?"

"Mmm…maybe…" Iruka dusted a small pile of flour from the ridge of Kakashi's ear, "But right this minute I love you for your fantastic Christmas cookies."

"That's what I was going for…I think," Kakashi laughed, again, less nervously this time, which Iruka supposed was a good sign, "I'm going to go have a bath now – my scalp is starting to itch."  
Iruka somewhat reluctantly let Kakashi go, and frowned at the trail of floured footprints he left all the way to the bathroom.

Although Iruka knew he was probably going to regret it later, he waited until the bath water had started to run before he stepped into the kitchen to survey the damage.

Iruka closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, inhaling sweet warm cookie smell, which was probably the only thing that kept him from mentally and physically exploding.

He was not going to ask how the cookie dough made it up to the ceiling, he was certain his sanity wouldn't survive it.

-End-


End file.
